


Overindulgence

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, Humor, Illnesses, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Tony had way too much at that last party.<br/>Disclaimer:  I absolutely own nothing of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overindulgence

“It’s your own fault,” Pepper said, with a decided lack of sympathy.

Tony didn’t bother lifting the ice bag covering his eyes and effectively blocking out the light. Now, if he’d put a pair of earplugs in – no, he decided, thinking he could actually hear the blood rushing through his veins, that wouldn’t be the best idea. Maybe a darknened room. Yes, that would’ve been better, one soundproofed, so he didn’t have to hear Pepper thinking disparaging thoughts at him. Because he knew she was.

“Yes, Tony, you should’ve cut back on the food and drink long before you did,” Bruce said from another part of the room. 

God. Stereo naggers. So not what he needed. “Dying here?” he reminded them both, and nearly let out a whine when they both snickered. “Wait, Dr. Banner, you’re a _doctor_ , and surely you have some sort of,” Tony cautiously peeled back a corner of his icebag to peer around the room. The light really made his eye ache, but he finally spotted a blob of purple that had to be Banner – the man had absolutely no taste in clothes, “remedy for this?” 

“Oh, of course I do,” Bruce said, with a cheerfulness that drummed on Tony’s brain, almost directly. 

This time, he did let out a whine. 

“But I think you need to learn a lesson.” 

“Me? I don’t need any lessons! I’m the one who – ow, ow,” Tony groaned as his head protested him trying to lean forward, “Bruce, please.” 

“What do you think?” Bruce wasn’t directing the question anywhere near him. 

“Well, he did try to flirt with Natasha,” Pepper said, “and she did throw him over her shoulder.”

“And straddled my chest,” Tony added, raising a finger.

“You liked that part,” Pepper told him, a little tartly.

The corners of his mouth pulling down, Tony realized he couldn’t actually argue that point. “Okay, but surely…ow…I still deserve…ow…some sort of care?” When he didn’t hear anyone moving to jump for a cure, he peeled up the edge of his icepack again, seeing a purple blur and another blur with red hair. “Don’t make me whine again. You both know I hate that.” 

The blurs exchanged what had to be a look and Tony imagined he could see the Pepper-blur rolling her eyes. “Oh, just give him something,” she said. 

“I suppose it would shut him up for a while,” Bruce-blur agreed. “I’ll go get my bag.” 

With a groan, Tony let the pack fall back over his eye, grunting at the new pressure against his eye socket for a second. “Thank you,” he called out to whomever might still be in the room. 

“Oh, you’re such a whiner,” Pepper told him, her voice coming closer, and the couch moved as she sat down on it. 

“But a cute whiner, right?” Tony asked hopefully. When she didn’t answer, he repeated, “Right? Pep?” A pause. “Pep?”

“I’m not answering that question. Your ego’s already the size of New York City.” Her cool hand touched his cheek, though, and Tony leaned his face into it. “So shut up, and take whatever Bruce gives you.” 

Oh, he could agree to that. “Yes ma’am,” Tony said, and hoped Bruce wouldn’t be too long. Seriously, this headache and nausea were killing him. 

Okay, maybe it was a teeny exaggeration. But not much. 

Not much at all.


End file.
